The Perfect Setup
by Sharon10
Summary: Nora wants Bo back... and she'll do anything to get him... Even if she has to stop being the good girl. lol. BONORA
1. The Perfect Setup Part 1

She was leaning against the doorframe smiling with that sexy grin when he opened the door to a woman he had barely met a few days ago. She walked past his ex wife with confidence.

Nora: Hi Paige. I'm not interrupting am I?

Paige: No. No I was just leaving. 

Nora: Good. Cause I don't want you monopolizing my date. 

Paige: Be careful. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into.

Nora: Thanks for your concern. But I can certainly take care of myself.

When she left, she turned to face Spencer with a look of satisfaction on her face.

Spencer: So... what have you got against me ex wife?

Nora: It's not what? It's who?

Spencer: I see. This must have to do with her current beau.

Nora: My ex husband.

Spencer: Wow! That is a lot of history.

Nora: Look, I have a proposition for you. You interested?

Spencer: That depends...

Nora: On what?

Spencer: On what you're offering...

Nora: It's simple really. I'm offering you a chance to get your Ex wife back.

Spencer: And what makes you think I WANT her back?

Nora: Oh come on Spencer, I've seen it in the way you look at her. It's not that hard to figure out.

Spencer: Ok, so assuming I go along with this, what would I have to do?

Nora: Easy. You just have to take me to the woman of the year banquet. 

Spencer: That's it?

Nora: Well that and you have to act like you want me... on MY terms.

Spencer: How is that supposed to get my ex wife back?

Nora: It's called Jealousy Spencer. It drives people crazy.

Spencer: and that's the real reason for doing this isn't it? You want to drive your ex crazy?

Nora: Excuse me, but I get to ask the questions. You in or not?

Spencer: I'm in.

Nora: Good. Pick me up at 8:00 and don't be late or the deals off.

Spencer: I'll be there.

Nora: Good. And one more thing.

Spencer: Yeah?

Nora: You got any bright ideas about trying something then think again. I know every move that you could ever make. I've heard all the lines. And I'm not falling for any of them. I've been cheated on, lied to, pushed around, left alone, you name it. And I WON'T tolerate another guy who thinks he owns me. Got it.

Spencer: Got it.

Nora: Good. I'll see you later.

When she walks in the door a little while later, she is suddenly ambushed by Bo. 

Bo: What the hell do you think you're doing?

Nora: Why am I not surprised that Paige went blabbing to you?

Bo: She's worried about you.

Nora: She doesn't give a dam about me so DON'T even THINK about using that line. Just Leave it alone Bo. This is MY business. Not yours.

Bo: Nora, this is serious.

Nora: Yes It is. I have to find something to wear. 

And she walked inside, letting the door shut in his face. In the meantime she picked up the phone and dialed Natalie's number. 

Nora: Hey. I know I said I wasn't going to call but I need your help. It's a fashion emergency here.

Natalie: Ok, but isn't that something you should be doing with Evangeline?

Nora: Evangeline's too straight and narrow Natalie. I'm calling you because I'm in the same situation as you are. What kind of dress do you wear when you're going out with one man but you want another to pay attention?

Natalie: Now I understand why you didn't call her? I'm on my way.

Nora: Thanks. I owe you.

TBC.


	2. The Perfect Setup Part 2

Spencer Truman was busy making plans for the evening when there was another knock at his door. This time he was looking into the eyes of a very angry ex husband.

Spencer: Commissioner? What brings you by?

Bo: Don't play games with me Doc. I'm in no mood.

He pushed past him and stepped inside his apartment.

Spencer: I'm assuming this has to do with my date.

Bo: Look, I don't know what your game is but you better leave her out of it. She's been through enough.

Spencer: And what do you plan on doing about it Commissioner?

Bo: Whatever I have to, to protect my ex wife.

Spencer: And what makes you think she WANTS to be protected?

Bo: You obviously don't know Nora very well. She's not like the rest of us. She has a good heart. And she doesn't see conspiracies like most of us. She just believes in you no matter what... even when you don't deserve it.

Spencer: Like you?

Bo: Yeah. I guess I could be included in that category. I gave her every reason in the world to cut and run but she didn't. She stayed. And she fought like hell. And in the end it ended up costing her dearly.

Then there was Sam... The man who promised to love her forever. What did he ever do for her? All he did was lie to her day in and day out about the most important thing in her life. 

And Troy... all that SOB did was cheat on her repeatedly with a woman he KNEW wanted nothing more then to destroy her. And WHY? To cover his own butt.

And don't even get me started on her last disastrous relationship. Because THAT almost destroyed her life. 

Now you want to come into her life and what? Just have some fun until a better offer comes along. Well you can forget it. I won't let you do that to her.

Spencer: even if It's what she wants?

Bo: Nora doesn't know WHAT she wants right now. Her world has been turned upside down. The last thing she needs is someone who thinks he can just use her for a little fun.

Spencer: As opposed to what exactly? Someone like you who just breaks her heart without a second thought. Don't you realize that it's you who's hurt Nora more then anyone else? 

Nora and Natalie walked into the department store a little while later. 

Natalie: How about this one?

Nora: Oh Come on Natalie. That's too obvious.

Natalie: Yeah, you're probably right. Too sexy. (Pause) Nora what exactly are you looking for? Are you trying to get Bo back? Or just drive him so nuts that he wants YOU back? Which is it?

Nora: I don't know. All I know is that Paige doesn't deserve him. I'm trying to open his eyes to other possibilities.

Natalie: Oh well in that case...

(She picked up a dress and Nora smiled.)

Nora: Now that's something I can see myself in.

Natalie: Believe me Nora, you wear this thing and neither one of your suitors will be able to stop staring.

Nora: Good. That's the look I was going for. 

Natalie: So go try it on.

Nora: Ok, ok. Be right back. 

When Nora came back Natalie was staring at another dress. 

Natalie: Maybe I should get one too.

Nora: Why don't I just NOT say anything? Then I can't be accused of being a bad friend. 

Natalie: Sorry, I shouldn't have said that.

Nora: It's ok. What do you think?

Natalie: Stunning. Absolutely stunning.

Nora: Oh God I hope this works. I have a lot riding on this you know.

Natalie: Don't worry Nora. Everything will turn out just the way you want it too. You're invincible in this dress.

Nora: Oh I don't know about that. But maybe I can fake it.

Natalie: Can I tell you a secret?

Nora: What?

Natalie: I like this side of you.

Nora: Well don't tell anyone but your not so bad yourself.

They shared a laugh before Nora went back into the dressing room to change.

TBC


	3. The Perfect Setup Part 3

Bo and Paige, and just about anyone who was anyone was in the ball room when Nora arrived at the Party on Spencer's arm. Natalie wasn't far behind. She was flying solo tonight but she didn't mind it al all for tonight the show belonged to Nora, who immediately caught Bo's eyes. Natalie noticed a look from John but she ignored it cause Nora was about to make her move and she wanted to be sure that she had the floor, as it should be. She excused herself from her date and walked up to Bo & Paige, who were enjoying a drink. Bo couldn't keep his eyes off of Nora, as she was walking towards him. Paige was trying to ignore the fact that Bo's attention was 100 on another woman. Didn't seem to be doing much good so she excused herself. Bo hardly even noticed as Nora stepped in front of him.

Nora: Well hey there cowboy. I couldn't help but notice you watching me. Is there something I can do for you?

Bo: well, what can I say Red. You clean up rather nicely. You look beautiful.

Nora: I'm glad you noticed. And you don't look so bad yourself I might add.

There was a brief pause as Nora smiled at him.

Bo: You really know how to make an entrance you know that? If you haven't noticed, every guy in the room is watching you.

Nora: So let them watch. There's only one man in this room that I want.

When Bo gave her a funny look, she moved in closer.

Nora: You know, you're awfully cute when you're jealous. But you don't have to be Bo. All you have to do is admit it.

Bo: Admit what?

Nora: That you still want me... that it drives you crazy to think that I might want someone else... that you think about what it would be like to Kiss me again...

Bo: Nora...

Nora: What? You don't want me... It doesn't drive you crazy... You don't think about it... Fine... then prove it...

She took his face in her hands and pulled him into a passionate kiss that lasted longer then it probably should have. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

Nora: Right Bo. You don't want me. I'll believe that when I believe that hell has actually frozen over. You want me. I felt it in your kiss. And you know what? You go ahead and go back to your perfect little life with your perfect little girlfriend. But know this. You WILL be thinking of me. I am going to drive you so crazy with desire that you WON'T be able to concentrate. But hey that's all right with me. You say you don't want me right?

She starts to walk away when he stops her.

Bo: Nora wait.

Nora: Don't sweat it Cowboy. You can look all you want. But you KNOW that it's going to drive you crazy that you can't touch. See ya. I've got to get back to my date. 

And when she walked away, Bo was left wondering what it was that had just happened.

Natalie: Nora, that was amazing. 

Nora: You have no idea how good that felt... to have nothing left to loose. He's going to be watching me all night now. 

Natalie: And THAT is exactly what you want isn't it?

Nora (Smiling a sexy grin): Come on Natalie. You want the same thing from John. Isn't that why you bought that dress?

Natalie: Well yeah... But you are the bell of the ball Nora. Nobody can take this away from you.

Nora: You're right Natalie. They can't. I am a free agent again. And what I want is standing right over there pretending to be so happy with his current flavor of the month. You know how bad it hurt every time I saw him with his current flame? Well no more. No more tears Natalie. That ship has sailed. I will NOT cry one more tear over any man ever again. I'm getting back what used to be mine.

She walked away and Natalie watched her. She was planning her next move as she walked over to her date. They went out on the dance floor and Bo was watching their every move. He barely even noticed when Paige came back.

Paige: Why don't you just go ask him to cut in? It's clearly were you want to be.

Bo: Are you kidding. Dance with me will you?

Paige was hesitant but she agreed. She ignored the fact that Bo's eyes were on Nora the whole time and Nora's eyes were on Bo just the same. They may not be together right now, but to the rest of the world they could have been making love with their eyes. The question was whether she could handle being on the outside looking in when it was supposed to be her relationship and not Nora's.

TBC


	4. The Perfect Setup Part 4

Natalie had managed to sneak in a quick dance with John before she realized that Nora's facade was quickly fading. She was about to follow her out on the terrace when she noticed that Bo had beat her to it. She smiled, hoping that she was right to assume that Nora was in good hands.

Bo had found her in tears though she would never give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had found her at her weakest yet again.

Bo: Are you ok?

Nora: And why wouldn't I be ok? I haven't had this much fun in ages.

Bo: Is that why you're crying?

Nora: I'm NOT crying... I'm... I'm... DAM YOU BO BUCHANAN!!! Why do you still have the power to do this to me? 

She turned around to face him, letting him see the vulnerability in her eyes.

Nora: I promised myself I wouldn't do this again. I wasn't going to allow myself to open myself up so completely to anyone EVER again. But you walk through that door and my best laid plans get all jumbled up.

Bo: Nora, I...

Nora: Don't you understand how tired I am? Of this... of us... We go back and forth so many times that I'm just exhausted trying to remember where the roller coaster left off. Are you going to love me today? Or hate me? Which is it Bo? Cause I wish you'd just make up your mind? 

She didn't say anything as he stepped in closer. He looked in her eyes.

Bo: You make it so hard Nora? You make it hard not to want you.

Nora: Then why are you fighting it?

Bo: Cause you make it hard to love you too. You put up so many walls. Every time I try to break through you pull back. You say this is what you want?

Nora: It IS Bo. Its IS what I want... more then anyone or anything.

Bo: But you're so busy trying to be everything to everyone. You're the friend, the mother, the DA... what about the woman Nora? The woman who wants so desperately to be loved...

Nora: Is that what you think this is Bo? That I'm throwing myself at you because I can't bear to be alone? That I'm so desperate to be loved that I'd just make a complete fool out of myself for the hell of it?

Bo: That's not what I said.

Nora: Not in so many words. But it's what you meant.

(Pause) Maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe you don't know me as well as you think.

Bo: Nora, I ...

Nora: Does Paige know about your weaknesses Bo? DOES she? Cause I know each one by heart. And DOES she touch that part of you that you keep hidden or IS that still reserved just for me?

(She wiped the tears that now fell from her face.)

You can deny it all you want Bo. But nobody has ever loved you more than I have. And nobody's heart ever broke as much as mine did when you left me. We have loved, we have hurt, but no matter what we have ALWAYS been better together. You know it. I know it. Hell, by the end of this night, I'm sure EVERYONE knows it. We work Bo. We REALLY work.

She started to walk away when he stopped her. He had pulled her into a passionate kiss that swept them both away. When he realized how far they had almost gone, he pulled away, looked into her eyes and left.

Nora broke down crying. She left the party without ever saying a word to anyone. When she got home, she walked in on Viki reading a story to Matthew. She smiled. 

Matthew: Mommy!!

Nora: Hey there buddy. Isn't it passed your bedtime?

Matthew: We were just finishing up. 

Nora: Good. Now go brush your teeth and I'll be up to say good night.

Matthew: Ok.

After Matthew ran upstairs, Viki noticed the tears in her eyes.

Viki: Nora, what happened? And don't tell me nothing because I KNOW you've been crying.

Nora: Do you believe in Karma Viki? Cause maybe that's what this is. Maybe I'm being paid back for hurting Bo. Is that why he just cut my heart out again?

Viki: Oh sweetie. I'm sorry. 

She walked over to Nora and hugged her.

Viki: Listen to me ok. You KNOW how I feel about Bo. He's always been family to me.

Nora: Yeah I know.

Viki: Ok, but with that being said. This is NOT your fault Nora. If Bo can't see how truly amazing you are then that's HIS fault. NOT yours.

Nora: I don't feel so amazing.

Viki: but You ARE Nora. You've given so much to those who are lucky enough to know you. Don't you EVER forget that? 

After Viki and Nora said goodnight, she tucked her son in and went to her bedroom. It was time for Plan B.

TBC


	5. The Perfect Setup Part 5

Nora was lying in her bed when she picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. When she got his answering machine, she cursed under her breath, knowing good and dam well that he was probably standing by the phone listening to her every word.

Nora: Bo. I know you know who this is. And I also don't know why you bother screening your calls. I KNOW your there. I checked your schedule. (There was a pause as she continued) You can't run away from this Bo. You can try but I'm just going to keep coming back until you deal with this. What happened between us was NOT a mistake. You wanted it as much as I did. I don't know why you don't just pick up the dam phone. You know I'm not going to shut up until you do. Ok then. I just thought you might want to know what I'm wearing. You know that little black number you gave me right before I went away to the Spa. That's right. Why don't you just imagine what I look like in it? And then you can imagine what you could of had if you hadn't acted like a dam fool. Then when you can't make love to Paige, at least you'll know that you've got a real woman waiting for you. You don't need a cheap imitation Bo. You've got me.

When Paige picked up the phone, she pressed the receiver and hung up. She started laughing knowing she would probably be hearing from her soon. When she pressed redial, Nora just let it ring.

Paige: I don't know what you think you're doing but it's not going to work.

Nora: That's what you think.

She heard the phone click and she broke out in this huge smile. She went down stairs and pulled out the carton of ice cream and started pigging out.

Nora: Soon Bo. Real soon.

Paige turned to Bo, obviously annoyed.

Paige: You're enjoying this aren't you? (He gave her a look and she continued) What the hell was she talking about? What happened between you two?

Bo (Pausing): We almost made love.

Paige (Giving him a shocked look): I'm going to ring her neck...

Bo: Paige, just leave it alone. Nothing happened.

Paige: You call that NOTHING!!!

She stormed out the door and Bo was about to follow her when he was stopped by Viki.

Viki: We need to talk to Bo. It's about Nora. 

Nora was just settling in for a good movie when she heard pounding on the door.

Nora: What took you so long?

Paige: Where the hell do you get off? WHERE? I outta ring your neck you know that.

Nora: Go ahead and try. Then I can kill you and get off on justifiable homicide. I sure would be doing the world a favor. 

Paige: What did I ever do to you? Why do you hate me so much?

Nora: You flatter yourself. This isn't about you. You are irrelevant. This is about Bo.

TBC


	6. The Perfect Setup Part 6

Paige just looked at Nora, who was smiling satisfactorily for the first time in ages.

Paige: Isn't it ALWAYS about Bo? It kills you that he chose me doesn't it?

Nora: You better get your facts straight. He didn't CHOOSE anyone. He's WITH you. That doesn't equal a choice.

Paige: so what exactly are you going to do? Manipulate him into your bed again?

Nora (Smiling at her): Oh believe me sweetheart, WHEN Bo is in MY bed, its not going to be because I had to play some kind of head game with him... It will be because he dam well wants to be.

When Paige just stares at her, she continues.

Nora: I hate to break it to you sweetheart, But I don't use sex as a weapon. That's YOUR territory. 

Paige: Look, I don't know what you think you know but...

Nora: let me ask you something Paige... After Bo has... how should I put this... had his way with you... does he stay with you all night and hold you until he falls asleep in your arms? Does he get up in the morning and look at you with that look that says you're all he wants? Does he love you all night long?

Paige: Isn't that a little personal...

Nora: That's what I thought. I guess those moments are still reserved for only me. 

Bo: What about Nora? I just saw her.

Viki: I know. And it has to stop.

Bo: What does?

Viki: The way you tear her heart out. Bo, don't give me that look. You KNOW you do. You say one thing and then go and then go and do something completely different. Do you enjoy doing this to her?

Bo: I don't know how you can even think that.

Viki: All I know is that Nora was a wreck after she saw you. She's always a wreck after she sees you Bo. Don't you get that? You keep stomping on her heart and she forgives you. Why? Because she loves you. That's what you refuse to accept... what you refuse t see.

Bo: What exactly do you want me to do about it?

Viki: Well for starters, you can stop hurting her. (Pause) Bo, Nora's one of my closet friends and seeing her tear herself apart like this isn't something I enjoy doing. If you don't want her then stop giving in. If you do then get over that dam Buchanan pride and fight for her. But you've got to make up your mind Bo. Nora is a totally amazing person who has so much to offer someone who is man enough to actually admit how he feels. And I used to think you were that man Bo... but hey, if you're not up to the challenge, I'm sure there are plenty of men who will be. Nora's had enough game playing. You need to tell her how you REALLY feel. She deserves at least that much.

Bo: and what if I can't give her what you're asking?

Viki: Then you're a lot more foolish then I thought. You're not going to find someone better then Nora Bo. She's your soulmate... the one person on this planet who really gets you... who loves you in spite of everything... and if you walk away from that just because you're afraid then you deserve whatever you get. But I'm telling you Bo, you better figure it out soon because sooner or later you are going to wake up and realize that she's not there. And when you get there Bo, It's the loneliest place on earth... cause your not just lonely... your lonely for the only woman you'll ever love.

And with that she walked away, leaving Bo with plenty to think about. He grabbed his keys and headed for the door, knowing that one way or another he had to see Nora.

TBC


	7. The Perfect Setup Part 7

Paige: Look, I don't know what it is you think you know but...

Nora: What's the matter Paige? Am I making you nervous...? Good. You SHOULD be nervous. I ALWAYS get what I want.

Paige: Not this time.

Nora; Really? What makes you so sure of that? Because last time I checked, Bo hadn't even told you that he loved you. I mean is that what you're saying? Has he suddenly just made a heartfelt confession to you? Because I seriously doubt it...

Paige: You think you know Bo so well don't you?

Nora: I don't THINK... I DO know Bo... better then you'll EVER know him. If that makes you mad then that's just too bad. It's not MY fault that Bo just isn't feeling it with you.

Paige: Why you little...

Nora grabbed her arm when she tried to hit her...

Nora: What are you going to do? You going to kill me? I'd like to see you try... But before you do, let me just tell you that its NOT going to get you what you want... you can come up with all the drama's you want and you still won't be enough for Bo. That's what kills you right? That he spends more time dreaming of me then he DOES making love to you... you can kill me if you want... might make you feel better... but it won't get you what you really want... and you certainly won't gain Bo's gratitude by doing it. So...

She let go of her arm and she fell to the floor.

Paige: You are so smug. You think you have everything figured out don't you? Well if memory serves me correctly, Bo hasn't said he loves YOU either.

Nora: Maybe not... But that doesn't mean he doesn't feel it. You see Paige, I didn't kiss HIM, he kissed ME... and if it hadn't been for the fact that we were in the middle of a public place, we might have went all the way. 

Paige: Really? What makes you SO sure of it?

Nora: I told you... I know Bo... and he wanted ME that night... more then he wished he did. But you know what? That's ok. You can go on pretending that you're both on the same page if you want... If it gets you through the day then that's fine with me... but it's not going to erase the cold hard facts. I'm going to get Bo back one way or another and if you get in my way...

Paige: What? What are you going to do?

Nora: Well I might be forced to tell Bo what kind of trash he's sleeping with...

Paige gave Nora that look of pure terror and she continued.

Nora: Did you think I wouldn't find out? See, your part of Bo's life right now, which makes you part of Matthew's life, which makes it MY business. I know what you did to make ends meet when you were going to medical school? And you know what? I'm not judging you but I'm not sure Bo would feel that way if he found out that you were a first class who...

Paige: I can't believe you have the nerve to sit there and judge me after everything you've done...

Nora: Hey, I never claimed to be perfect. But at least I didn't sleep my way to a medical degree. You didn't earn those grades fairly Paige, which is probably why you're so incompetent.

Paige: So if you know all of this about me then WHY haven't you told Bo...?

Nora: Oh I plan on it... when the time is right... But you see, unlike you, I don't want to hurt him. And besides, it's not like we can actually have a real conversation without wanting to give in to temptation.

Paige: I don't believe you. You're enjoying this aren't you...?

Nora: No Paige... believe it or not I DON'T actually enjoy hurting Bo. But you, I've known women like you all my life and you make me sick with your pathetic attempts to come off smelling like a rose. Well enjoy it while it lasts hon, because I WILL crush you.

She looked at her one more time before she ran out the door.

Nora sat don on the couch.

Nora: Am I doing the right thing here? 

About a half hour later, the doorbell rang and Bo was standing at the other side. He looked angry and Nora was almost afraid to ask why, though she had a feeling she knew.

Nora: Bo? What is it?

Bo: I thought we had gotten past this Nora? The lies, the secrets... when we're you going to tell me about Paige?

Nora: Bo, I...

Bo: No you know what? Save it. It doesn't even matter. You know how I feel about secrets and you STILL chose to keep this from me.

Nora: LIKE YO DID!!! 

There was a brief pause as they both stared at each other momentarily.

Nora: You think you don't know who I am? Bo, I don't even recognize you any more.

Bo: This isn't about me...

Nora: of course not. Cause It's ALWAYS MY fault right? I'M the one who messed up our marriage. I"M the one who betrayed you. I"M the one who... what? What other terrible sin have I committed...? Oh that's right... I LOVED YOU...

She picked up her purse and started heading for the door.

Nora: You are such a hypocrite Bo. It's ALWAYS about what I have done to YOU... what about what YOU'VE done to ME? You BROKE MY HEART BO... YOU DID... and then you just went on with your life like I meant nothing... you pick up women like it's a sport... do you know how bad it hurts to see you with your current flavor of the month EVERYWHERE I GO. I turn around and there you are. And you are so clearly ok without me. You don't need me. You don't want me... hell you barely even notice me half the time... and me, I'm the one who's stuck somewhere in the past cause you were all I ever wanted. I don't know what I have to do Bo. I've already said I was sorry. I've already tried everything I can possibly think of to get you to realize that I'd do anything you asked if you'd just forgive me and give me another chance. We still have something here Bo. But you... you don't want any part of that... you just tear me down over and over again. Isn't it lonely Bo? Isn't it lonely when you always choose to walk away rather then forgive... or is that just with me?

He looked in her eyes and she saw the truth reflected in them.

Nora: That's it isn't it? It's just me. You've forgiven Lindsay, Melanie, Gabrielle, and now you're forgiving Paige... but me... the only one out of all of them who REALLY loved you... you can't find it in your heart to forgive.

Bo: Nora, she told me the truth.

Nora: Oh and I didn't right? That's what this about? HOW long has she been keeping you in the dark Bo? HOW LONG? Probably longer then I did. And she's what? Some saint because she told you when she KNEW that I would eventually. Cause that's what this was about Bo. She had been caught. Now I'm sorry that I lied to you again... but I didn't want to hurt you.

Bo: Where have I heard that before?

Nora: you know what? GO TO HELL . I'm finally giving you what you want. I give up Bo. I'm out of your life. Except for with Matthew, You don't ever have to see me again... we're done.

When she ran from the room in tears, Bo just stood there dumbfounded. Was it possible that he could have just made the worst mistake of his life?

Nora (In her car): YOU ARE SO GONNA PAY FOR THIS PAIGE...

TBC


	8. The Perfect Setup Part 8

She walked into the palace and sat down at the Bar.

Nora: Hello Stan. Renee doesn't happen to be here tonight does she?

Stan: I'm sorry.

Nora; It figures. It's just my bad luck.

Stan: Bad day?

Nora: Try a bad couple of years. I mean, you know me Stan? Am I really that bad of a person?

Stan: This is about Mr. Buchanan right?

Nora: How did you know...?

Stan: Because you only get that look in your eyes when it's about him. And judging by the fact that you came in here looking for Renee, I'd say you need a friend tonight. But just for the record, No I don't think you're a bad person. In fact, I think you're pretty amazing.

Nora (Smiling): Thanks Stan.

Stan: Can get you anything?

Nora: How about a new life? Can you manage that one?

Stan: Sorry.

Nora: Alright, then how about you just get me something really strong. I don't want to think about how much it hurts. I just want to numb the pain.

Stan (Pouring the drink): He's a fool you know. You're beautiful, smart, and a hell of a lot better then that Miller lady. If he can't see it then your better off without him.

Nora: Then why can't I feel that way.

Stan (Handing her the drink): Cause your in love with him... and love is blind.

Nora: I wish love WAS blind... then I wouldn't have to see so clearly. God I hate how he still does this to me...Can I have another?

Stan: You can have whatever you want...

Nora: Thanks... (She lifted her glass) Here's to the past.

She downed the glass and ordered another one.

Nora: Will you hold my glass for me? There's something I have to do. 

Stan: I would do anything for you... I think you know that.

Nora: Aw, thank you Stan. I'll be right back.

She went out on the terrace and dialed the number.

Nora: Todd, Its Nora. I have a story that will knock your socks off. It's about Dr Paige Miller. She's been carrying around a lot of baggage and I want the world to know what it is... even if I have to deal with YOU to do it. Ok you listening...

A little while later she returned to the bar and picked up her drink.

Nora: Thanks for holding my spot.

She got up and went over to the jukebox, in the mood to dance. When "when a man loves a woman" came on she froze.

Nora: Oh Dam, not this song. Anything but this. Please just make it stop.

She started hitting the jukebox as the memories flooded her mind. Natalie walked in and stopped her a couple seconds later.

Natalie: Nora... Nora, Its ok... Its ok honey...Nora

Nora: Why does this keep happening? Why can't I escape him? Everywhere I go, I get flooded with memories.

Natalie: I know sweetie. I'm sorry. Why don't you let me take you home?

Nora: Not home. Please not home... that was the last place I saw him. 

(She started crying)

God Natalie, why can't I stop loving him? Why? I don't want to feel this way anymore. It hurts too much. DAM HIM. DAM HIM.

She put her arm around her and helped her up off the ground.

Natalie: It's ok. It's going to be ok, I promise.

She took her back to Llanfair and she sat on the couch. Natalie sat down next to her.

Nora: I feel so stupid you know? I was so sure that I could get him to listen to his heart. But No... No, all he cares about is his dam Buchanan Pride. And he doesn't even realize that he's not just hurting me, he's hurting himself. God, we were so good together Natalie. So good. Now look at us?

Natalie: Maybe there's still a chance.

Nora: Right now I'm just tired... I'm so tired of hurting.

When the doorbell rang, Nora looked worried.

Natalie: Why don't you go upstairs and find my mom. I'm sure she has something you could borrow.

Nora: Thanks. You and Viki have really been amazing lately. I really don't know where I'd be if you hadn't found me.

Natalie (hugging her): It's ok. You're ok now. Now go.

When she left, Natalie walked to the door and she gave her uncle Bo a very angry look.

Natalie: you're not seeing her tonight.

Bo: Look, I just need to talk to her.

Natalie: Do you even realize what you're doing? My God, Uncle Bo... You just broke her heart. I don't know what you said to her but you did. And now you what? Want to take it all back. It doesn't work like that Uncle Bo. You can't just expect her to forget.

Bo: I know... and that's why I need to see her. I made a mistake...

Natalie: Yeah you did. A big one...

Just then Nora came down the stairs.

Nora: Natalie, who's... Oh, it's you. What do you want Bo?

Bo: Nora, I think we need to talk...

Nora: About what? Cause last time I checked, you wanted no part of anything having to do with me...

Bo: Those were YOUR words, Not MINE.

Nora: Really? So you DIDN'T just tell me you'd never forgive me? You DIDN'T just tell me that you WOULD forgive Paige and really, EVERYONE else? You didn't tell me that? Because I could have sworn you did...you going to propose to her too... Because that's what you do when you're trying to forget something real...

Bo: Nora, I...

Nora: Answer my question Bo... did you or did you not tell me that we were over and that you'd never forgive me?

Bo: Ok, you got me. But I still need to talk to you.

Nora: It's ok Natalie. I've got this one. I guess I should hear what he has to say. We'll do this outside. Wouldn't want to subject your mother to any of this.

She closed the door and they stood outside.

Bo: Look, I know that you're mad ...

Nora: MAD. YOU CALL THIS MAD. I'M LIVID.

Bo: and you've been drinking...

Nora: DON'T YOU DARE... DON'T YOU STAND THERE AND HAVE THE GALL TO LECTURE ME. YOU DID THIS. YOU DID THIS TO ME. YOU.

(She turned away from him and he could hear the tears she tried to conceal)

Nora: Dam it Bo. Do you think I want to feel this way? DO YOU? Cause I don't. I hate this. I HATE YOU. GOD I HATE YOU...

She started ramming her fists into his stomach over and over again.

Nora (Crying): I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU SO MUCH. I HATE YOU.

He grabbed her firsts as Nora tried to stop what was transpiring between them. He looked into her eyes and they ended up in a passionate kiss. She gave in at first but then she pushed away.

Nora (Tears in her eyes): NO, NO, NO. I am NOT going down this road Bo. I mean don't get me wrong. I know what it would be like to be with you... and it would be wonderful... it would... But what's going to happen in the morning? Are you going to be gone? Or what if? Heaven forbid, I do something that you don't like... you going to cut and run again... No Bo. I won't do this. You and I both know that we have NEVER had a problem with the physical part of our relationship. But what about the rest? You don't trust me. Until I know you do then I'm not doing anything with you. I'm not going to settle Bo... I deserve more then this from you. I deserve someone who can tell me what' in their heart... the way you used to do so freely. God I don't want this. I don't want to be in love with you. I don't want to want this so much. I don't want any of this.

She started to walk away but Bo stopped her.

Bo: What if I could tell you what you want to hear? Would you still want to run away?

Nora: I'm not going to go flying back into your arms Bo... I'm not...

Bo: Even if I told you that I loved you...

Nora (Pausing); Wow! Would you look at that? There was a time when that would have mattered Bo. But I'm not going to be the other woman. I know how that feels and I won't subject anyone to that... even her. If you really love me as much as you say you do then you go and tell Paige that. Until then, you and I are nothing.

Bo: I'm sorry Red. I am.

Nora: this time that's just not enough Bo. You love me... then prove it. I don't want to wonder if I matter at all to you. You run Hot and Cold too many times. Why should I trust anything from you?

And with that he watched her walk away. And when the truth hit him, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He had to find a way to make Nora realize that she wasn't wrong to believe in him...and that despite his best efforts, he really had fallen in love with her all over again... or maybe he never stopped to begin with. But either way, he was going to get her back if it was the last thing he did. He just didn't have a clue how.

TBC


	9. The Perfect Setup Part 9

**The Perfecr Setup- Part 9**

Nora wandered downstairs with an aching head the next morning. Viki passed her the concoction she had made and she sat down next to her.

Nora: That is really disgusting...

Viki: Yeah I know... but if it will make your head stop pounding then its worth it.

Nora: How much did you hear last night?

Viki: enough to know that you did the right thing.

Nora: Then why don't I feel like it

Viki: Cause deep down you wanted Bo last night.

Nora: Yeah I guess I did... (She shoved the glass in her direction) Do you mind if I use your shower before I go? I never feel like myself until I do.

Viki: Uh, sure. You know where it is?

Nora: Thanks Viki. You've been a real friend.

Viki looked concerned as Nora headed upstairs. She only hoped that she could handle what she would find in the next room.

Nora walked into the next room and began to take off her nightgown. When she walked into the bathroom she was almost scared out of her wits when she saw who was standing in front of her.

Nora: This is getting to be too much of a habit Bo. What are you doing here?

Bo: Well when the storm started last night, Viki was kind enough to let me stay in one of her guest rooms.

Nora: Are you sure you weren't following me?

Bo: Me? What about you? What are YOU doing here?

Nora: I was here first. I don't have to answer that.

She gave him one of the famous Nora Buchanan looks.

Bo: Would you mind handing me a towel?

Nora:Yes. I WOULD mind.

He looked back at her with the same look.

Nora: DON'T MOVE...

She stepped around him and reached for the towel.

Nora: Despite my better judgement, I still think you DO look mightly fine after a shower. Maybe I just want to look a little longer.

Bo: You can look all you want... (He smiles at her) and you know, for the record, you look pretty dam good when your about to get IN the shower yourself.

She handed him the towel and stepped around him.

Nora: Would you mind leaving now? I would like to take a shower in peace.

Bo: Are you sure you don't want some company...

Nora: Why Bo Buchanan, was that a come on?

Bo: You KNOW it was...

Nora: WELL then let me just tell you...

(She leaned in closer and she looked like she was about to kiss him. Instead she socked him.)

Nora: When hell freezes over...

Bo: Oh come on Nora, it can't be THAT bad can it?

Nora: I don't know Bo...You tell me...

And she closed the door in his face and stepped into the shower. When she started singing, he couldn't help but laugh to himself. Nora was playing the game and she was playing it well... she was going to make him crawl. He went downstairs and took the coffee from Viki. She smiled at him as he gave her that look.

Viki: I take it things didn't go well...

Bo: Thats an understatement.

Viki: Well I guess the shoe is on the other foot huh?

Bo: Yeah I guess it is. Thanks for the coffee.

A little while later Nora came down the stairs. she looked at Viki with that Look...

Viki: Ok before you say it... I'm sorry I didn't tell you Bo was here. Honestly, I was trying to protect you...

Nora: By setting me up to run into him in the shower... the shower Viki... of all places. I mean my God...

Viki: Ok so It wasn't my best idea. And I know you've heard that "I was trying to protect you" line one too many times. But What can I say Nora? I couldn't let him go out into the storm.

Nora: I'm glad you didn't. (She paused) Ok we'll forget about this Viki. But don't try to play matchmaker again ok. I know you mean welll but Bo's got a lot of work to do before I decide to let him catch me.

Viki: As he should. Forgive me?

Nora: Always.

(They hugged.)

Nora: By the way Viki... Your terrible at the match making game. You might not want to give up your day job.

Viki: I knew it was too good to be true.

She smiled.

Nora: I'll see you later. Tell Natalie I appreciate what she did for me last night.

Viki: I will.

* * *

She walked into the diner and was ordering something when Paige walked in. She walked right up to her and shoved the newspaper in her face.

Paige: YOU DID THIS DIDN"T YOU?

Nora: Well good morning to you too. You want some water? You look a little flushed.

Paige: Your not gonna get away with this.

Nora(She looked at the paper): Dr Miller.. you should be a little more careful about your secrets. They have a way of coming out.

Paige: Are you actually gonna sit here and deny it?

Nora: Did you think I wouldn't fight back after you tried to turn Bo against me. Cause if you did then THAT was your mistake. I'm not the innocent little doormat everyone thinks I am. Why do you THINK I went out with Spencer? It certainly wasn't for his looks.

Paige: Spencer wouldn't betray me like that?

Nora: He didn't. But it DID give me the opening I needed to find out on my own. You know, contrary to popular belief, I'm really NOT that stupid Paige. I know a con when I see one... and YOU my dear Dr Miller... are the biggest con of all.

Paige: What's THAT supposed to mean?

Nora: Oh gee, I don't know. Bo, Matthew... Its so good that your not LYING to us the way Daniel did. Boy you sure had them fooled didn't you...

Paige: I wasn't lying Nora. Not about that.

Nora: and why should I believe you... because you SAY so. Like that's ever gotten me anywhere.

Paige: It did with Bo...

Nora: Don't sit here and pretend that you know ANYTHING about my relationship with Bo. You don't know a dam thing Paige And just for the record, Bo didn't have my trust on merit, he EARNED it. You sure as hell haven't.

Nora got up and started walking towards Paige with her glass of water and " Accidently" dumped it on her head.

Nora: Ooops. Guess you'll have to go home and change now won't you?

Paige: I can't believe you just did that?

Nora: I warned you not to under estimate me. You should get used to it.

She gave her an annoyed look and started to walk away.

Nora: Oh what's the matter? Your not giving up are you.

She turned around and faced her and Nora looked her dead in the eyes.

Nora: I mean if you think you can take me then why don't you get your scawny little butt over here and challenge me. Unless your too chicken...

Paige: You think I can't take you?

Nora: Oh I don't know Paige... Why don't you ask Lindsay Rappaport?

She started walking towards her and Nora looked at her with challenge in her eyes. Paige pushed her and Nora fired back by pushing her harder. She picked up a glass and broke it. They started knocking things over one at a time and coming at each other with full force. Paige knocked her down and Nora got up and started pulling her hair calling her a bi!!h Then she shoved her and she fell on top of a table and kocked it over, falling on the floor. She got on top of her and was about to sock her when Bo and John showed up. Bo immediately went for Nora to hold her back and John got Paige and they both were struggling for one last peice of each other. Nora broke free of Bo's grasp and slugged her.

Bo turned to Paige and looked at her with contempt in her eyes.

Bo: Why can't you ever leave her alone?

She looked at Bo, obviously annoyed.

Paige: you think_ I _started this? Of course you do. You ALWAYS take her side.

When he said nothing, she looked at him one more time.

Paige: Oh GO TO HELL. Both of you.

When she walked away, Nora turned to face Bo.

Nora: Thanks for the save. NOT that I needed it.

Bo: Yeah, yeah. You can take care of yourself right?

Nora: Your dam straight I can.

And with that she walked up to Carlotta.

Nora: I'm sorry. I will pay for the damages I promise.

Carlotta: Don't worry about it Nora. I know you've been under a lot of stress lately... and little miss superficial isn't helping.

Nora: You want me to help you clean up the mess we made?

Carlotta: No. Thats ok. I'll take care of it. You just take care of yourself ok.

Nora: I will. Thanks.

She walked back over and looked at Bo.

Nora: Well why don't you make yourself useful and drive me home?

TBC


	10. The Perfect Setup Part 10

**The Perfect setup- Part 10**

Bo and Nora were standing outside in the parking lot and Nora was looking for the keys to her car while Bo was getting impatient.

Bo: Nora, you said you wanted me to take you home. Would you just give me the dam thing and I'll look for them myself.

Nora: Excuse me Bo, but a woman's purse is NOT for a man's eyes. I can do this myself.

Bo: Oh yeah, your doing such a GREAT job of it so far?

Nora: Look, just because I can't find my keys in five minutes...

Bo: Why don't you just admit the fact that the reason you can't find them is because your drunk...

Nora: Excuse me... I am NOT drunk. That was LAST night. This morning I'm fine. I am perfectly capable of finding my own stuff...

Bo: Yeah... (He grab her purse from her) I can see that.

(After he finds the keys, he motions for her to get inside.)

Bo: If I had waited for you, we would of been her all night. Now GET INSIDE.

Nora: AFTER you give me back my purse...

Bo: Oh what's the matter, you afraid I'm gonna find some deep dark secret. Relax, I know all of them.

Nora: That's what YOU think. (She took it from him and climbed inside)

After Bo&Nora arrived at her home, she suprised him.

Nora: Bo, you don't have to go just yet. Why don't you come in?

Bo: Uh... sure, why not?

They walked inside and she shut the door.

Nora: Can you wait here for a second. I want to get out of this thing.

Bo: Sure... take your time?

After Nora went upstairs, Bo started looking around.

Bo(to himself): Take your time? Is that all you could think of? What is wrong with you Buchanan? Your falling for the very woman who broke your heart aren't you?

When Nora came downstairs, she was wearing a sexy sun dress that Bo had bought her one year. He couldn't help but stare.

Nora: What?

Bo: Nothing... I... (He pauses) You still look sexy in a sundress Nora... better then anyone I've ever seen.

Nora: Well thanks Bo. (She pauses) you want some coffee...

Bo: uh...

Nora: Relax... Mary Anne Made it...

Bo: Well then I would love some.

Nora: Ok...

She handed him the cup and they sat down.

Nora: How come you still haven't asked?

Bo: What?

Nora: Why I went after Paige in the newspaper? I know you know and you still haven't brough it up.

Bo: Nora, I really don't want to get into this with you.

Nora: Why? Every time I want to have a real conversation with you, you cut and run. Dam it Bo... can't you see how bad you have hurt me?

She got up and walked to the fireplace.

Nora: You want to know a secret Bo? You want to know what I do when I'm hurting over you... I write down everything I'm feeling and then I burn it because I know if I ever sent it to you, you would hate me.

Bo: Nora come on. I could never hate you.

Nora: Really? You said you did.

Bo: I know. and I shouldn't have said that. I'm just worried about you. You've never been this consumed with revenge before. Why are you so determined to destroy Paige?

Nora: Do you really want to know the truth?

Bo: Of course I do..

Nora: Ok then... I'll tell you...

(She paused)

I want to destroy Paige because she has YOU and I don't and I'M the one who really cares while she treats you like garbage. How is That SUPPOSED to make me feel Bo?

Bo: I... I don't know what to say to that Nora?

Nora: Don't say anything. I'm through talking.

He looked at her strangely and she started walking towards him.

Nora: I told you I wanted more from you and I meant that. But right here... in this moment... what do you feel?

Before he had a chance to ponder what she was saying, she had pulled him into a passionate kiss. They ended up on the couch, where things almost crossed the line and Nora suddenly pulled away.

Nora: No... No I will not do this, this way. Say goodbye to Paige or you'll never see me again.

TBC


	11. The Perfect Setup Part 11

**The Perfect Setup- Part 11**

Nora pushed Bo away as he looked into her eyes. She could tell that he was surprised to find them filled with tears and a pain she couldn't prevent from suffocating what was left of her free will.

Nora: Please don't look at me like that. It's hard enough looking at myself and knowing the truth you're trying so hard not to say.

Bo: Honey, what are you talking about?

Nora: Do I really have to spell it out for you? Are you going to put me through that kind of pain again?

Bo: I guess I'm supposed to know what has got the woman I love in so much agony…

Nora (Crying): Please… please don't say that… don't say you love me unless you can choose me…

Bo: So that's what this is about? (Pause) Nora, I'm sorry. I never should have walked away from you like I did. It was wrong and I know that it caused you a lot of pain… pain I never meant to cause you in the first place. You wanted me to choose you and I didn't. Turns out that it was the biggest mistake of my life.

She walked around the living room pacing until she finally sat down on the step in front of the fireplace and looked at him.

Nora: Was it wrong because I was right about her or wrong because you didn't pick the woman you loved? Because if your standing here right now pouring your heart out because you are hurting over her betrayal then you can take back every word.(Pause) I turned myself inside out trying to please you over and over again but that's done Bo. I'm stronger now… and I am no longer willing to settle for anything less than I deserve. I thought I deserved your contempt at one point but there comes a time in every life where you have to say enough. I think it's safe to say that the pain I deserved for hurting you has been paid in full. You're NOT going to walk all over me ever again. I am through groveling. And I'm CERTAINLY through being your dirty little secret. If you can't say what I need you to say and end things with Paige then you're going to loose me for good this time. Because I deserve better than a man I have to share.

He walked the floor without saying a word and finally sat down next to her. He brushed the hair back from her face and looked in her eyes. He gently wiped the tears from her face.

Bo: Is that what you really think? (Pause) Nora, you're NOT my dirty little secret. I'm not ashamed of you or anything that might be between us. How could you ever think that I would be?

Nora: How can I not Bo? You live with Paige. You refuse to kick her out. It's painfully obvious that she doesn't give a dam about you. The only reason she's still here is because of your money and your power. But me… I'm the woman who really loves you. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I would do anything for you. Hell, I HAVE done anything for you. But you don't exactly want me around anymore. We've kissed, we've come as close as any two people can come to making love on more then one occasion but you still shot me down… you still went home to her. Do you have any idea what that did to me? What kind of torture it did to me?

Bo: Nora, it was over with us the first time I kissed you. I couldn't get you out of mind. NOTHING happened with me and Paige.

Nora: That's not the point Bo. You made me feel cheap. And no matter how many times I tried to wash away the hurt of that fact, I couldn't quite get clean enough. And you KNOW how I react when someone makes me feel that way. I'm not like Paige. I can't pretend that I ever will be. Not even for you.

Bo: Good. I don't want you to change. If you did then you wouldn't be the woman I love. (Pause) I can't tell you how sad it makes me see you do this to yourself… especially knowing that it's my fault. (Pause) You gave me every opportunity to choose the right woman and I always chose the wrong one. But I'm not doing it anymore. Nora Hanen Gannon Buchanan, I love you. I choose you. If you want me to take out an ad in the newspaper then I will. Hell, I'll shout it from the rooftops if you want. The only thing I CAN'T bare is you walking away because I need you in my life. I need you in my bed every night and every morning when I wake up, I need to see your face. You're the only woman who ever got under my skin… the only one I ever gave a dam about. Please Nora, Give us another chance. Don't go.

Nora (Pausing): I never said I was going. But I also didn't say that I would stay. I really need you to prove to me why I should throw myself into another relationship with the man who broke my heart…

Bo: How about the most important one of all… because I love you more than you've ever been loved before. And you love me just as much back. Shouldn't that count for something?

Nora: I think it counts for TOO much. Last time I allowed myself to get lost in you, we ended up destroying each other. If I go down this road again… if I put my heart out there for you to break again… then I need to know that you're not going to cut and run at the first sight of trouble. You didn't give me what I needed when you didn't fight for me. How do I know that you're not just going to wash your hands of me completely like we were never anything to you again? I can't do that to myself again… It hurts too much.

Bo (Pausing): Nora, I think we both know that there are no guarantees. We can walk away right now because we think it will be safer but we'd still end up aching for what might have been. Or we could take that risk and put it all out there only to fall apart again but we'd always know that we had the best shot we ever could have given it. Or maybe… if we're really lucky… we just might find what we had back then again. Isn't that worth the risk?

Nora (Pausing): If it was just you and me, I would jump into this hook, line and sinker. But it's not just me and it's not just you. We have to worry about that beautiful little boy of ours. How do you think our son would handle being ripped away from a real family again?

Bo: Probably about as well as his parents. (Pause) Nora I love you. There's nothing I want more then to spend an eternity with you. But if that's not something you want then I need you to tell me now…

Nora (Tears in her eyes): How could you even think that? I love you. I've spent half my life loving you. All I've ever wanted was for you to love me back… for you to forgive me for screwing it all up. I need you to say the words. I need you to prove to me that you're not just going to use that against me whenever you want to hurt me.

Bo (Pausing): You want proof? Ok, how's this? (Pause) Nora I've spent most of my life making mistakes. I never really had a reason to settle down. I was always just looking for a way to cut and run. That's how my father was… that's how I learned to be… but you… Nora you changed my whole life. You made me want to be a better man. You made me look at this life in a whole new way. And suddenly I didn't want to leave anymore.

Nora: But you still did.

Bo: Yeah… I did… because I was a dam fool. I walked away from the best love I've ever known simply because I was too hurt to say the words that would have gotten her to stay. Nora I do forgive you. When I look at you now, I don't see all the mistakes you made. All I see is a beautiful woman who I'm absolutely crazy in love with. We don't have to live our lives by the past… we can make up our own rules as we go. All I'm asking for now is a chance… a chance to make it up to you… a chance to prove to you that you are the only woman I love or ever will love. Please Nora… stay with me.

Nora: I know you love me Bo. But is that really enough to build a life on?

Bo: It's all there is. It's all I have to offer. (Pause) I'll tell you what? Why don't you make me a list of all the things you want from me and I'll see if I can meet them. And I'll do the same for you. We can do this Red… I know we can make it work.

She got up from the fireplace and walked over to him. She placed her hands on his face.

Nora: You have no idea how much I want to believe that. If you think I'm looking for a way out then you couldn't be more wrong. You are my heart Bo Buchanan… and there is nothing in this entire universe that I want more then to be with you.

The tears fell from her face as she pressed her lips to his in a gentle but passionate kiss. He held her tight as they stayed lost in the moment.

Bo: I'm not going to pretend that I don't want to make love to you right now…

Nora (Cutting him off): I want that too. God Bo… there's a very big part of me that wants to just throw everything out the window and let you make love to me right now. But that wouldn't be right… and it wouldn't be something that either of us would be able to respect in the morning. When the time is right for us, we'll have the whole nine yards.

Bo: Does that mean there's still hope for you and me?

Nora (Crying): Ok Bo. I'll stay. I love you enough to give you another chance when you have screwed up. But I need to tell you right now that if I find out that you have broken that second chance in any way, I will not be back for thirds. I love you but I will not allow you to hurt me again. If we make ago of it this time, we will be on equal footing.

Bo: That's something I can give you…

Nora: Good… because it's non negotiable. (She kissed him) The other thing that has no room for compromise is Paige. I will not be with a man as long as he is still living with someone else. The sooner you end things with her, the sooner we can be together.

Bo: I hear you Red. And I was just about to leave to do that right now.

Nora (Laughing slightly): I just bet you were…

They kissed tenderly before he turned to leave. Before he did he turned around and smiled.

Bo: Check the bedroom. There's a surprise for you on the desk…

Nora: How in the world did you…

When she got upstairs she found the file on Paige.

Nora: Well, well. I guess there are some things I don't give you enough credit for. Hurry back baby. There's so much we have to talk about.

TBC


	12. The Perfect Setup Final Chapter

**The Perfect Setup- Final Chapter  
**  
**PG 13**

He walked into the garret and found her in the kitchen. He closed the door behind him and she could tell by the look in his eyes that something had changed. When she stepped out from behind the counter, he told her to sit.

Paige: What's going on Bo? You look like hell.

Bo: Gee, thanks. (Pause) Look, the last thing I want to do is spell this out for you but from the looks of things, you would have just gone on lying until _I _could.

Paige: What are you talking about? What exactly is it that you think I've lied about?

Bo: _Everything._ (Pausing) I'm sorry Paige but we're over.

Paige: Is this because of Nora? What kind of lies is she feeding you _now_? You DO realize that she's got you under some kind of magic spell and you can't even tell when she's playing you don't you?

Bo: The _only _person who played me is _you._ You made me think that _she _was lying when in fact it was YOU who was lying. I accused her of some pretty horrible things Paige—and for WHAT… because Nora was tired of everyone always assuming the worst about her and decided to play by YOUR rules instead? If she trashed your reputation it's only because you gave her the ammunition.

Paige: Why am I not surprised that you're taking HER side again?

Bo: _Again? _Paige, I haven't taken her side in YEARS—and that's the problem. I made her feel like a backup plan when in fact she's the ONLY plan at all.

Paige: So she wins then? She FINALLY gets what she wants? You're going back to her.

Bo: Yes Paige, I'm going back to her. And it has _nothing_ to do with _you_ or your lies. I'm not taking her back because I'm hurting over your betrayal—actually I feel nothing at all for you and that should be a wakeup call don't you think? (Pause) Nora asked me to make a choice and in the past, I _always_ chose the WRONG way. I chose a woman I thought I could live with—someone who could never really hurt me because I never really gave them my heart- but this time—this time I'm FINALLY choosing the RIGHT way—I'm choosing the person I can't live without—someone who scares the hell out of me because she owns every part of my heart and soul—Yes Paige, she will probably hurt me again—just as _I _will probably hurt _her _because we're flawed but I would rather live with a woman I know will show me who she REALLY is without apologizing for it then someone like you who lies about _everything _the way most people breathe.

Paige: Is that REALLY how you feel?

Bo: Yes it is. I love Nora. And I am just lucky that when I FINALLY figured that out, she was _still_ waiting—that she STILL felt the same—because I know how easy it would have been for her to throw everything back in my face—and you know what? I would have deserved it. After the way I treated her, I'm not sure I deserve her love.

Nora: But you have it anyways—

She closed the door and stepped inside. Bo wasn't really sure why she had decided to come but he knew her well enough to know that it must have been important because she _wasn't_ the type to be bothered with jealousy and mistrust—that was what had broken them before. She turned to face Bo, the tears still burning her eyes.

Nora: I don't think we should be bothered with silly things like who deserves who. We both made mistakes.

Paige: Is that what they're calling it now?

Nora: You know what? I don't give a damn if YOU think I'm a slu* or any of those nasty things that people have called me since the day we split up. It doesn't matter to me because YOU don't matter. The _only_ person I care about right now is Bo—and that's why I'm here. I didn't come here because I don't trust you or because I'm worried that she'll manipulate you into staying with you—I trust that "We" mean enough to you for you to stick to your guns. I came here to return these.

She took the file that Bo had given her on Paige and stuck it in her hand.

Nora: As much as I want you to pay for all the horrible things you did, I_ finally_ realized that I don't want it this way. I nearly sold my soul to the devil because I hated you so much that I just wanted you gone. But I hated you because you had Bo and I didn't. I'm not sure that I need this revenge anymore. If I were to give this stuff to Todd so he can slander your name in the paper then I'd be no better then you. I want to be able to look myself in the mirror and be proud of who I am. I don't want to go back to the woman I was when (looking at Bo) you left me. And I don't want you to be ashamed or disappointed in me. I'm sorry that I became someone else Bo. I just—I couldn't stand to see you with another woman—I couldn't take all the crap that you put me through and how everyone was _so_ sure that _she _was some damn saint and I was trash. I wanted you to look at ME the way you used to. I wanted you to see _her_ for who she really was and not the person she allowed you to. Now that you have, I don't want to keep up this charade. I want to deserve your trust and your respect and your love. I want you to be proud of me. The choice is yours. I'll be waiting. Just know that everything I did, I did because I love you—just as I did that night. It might not be right—but it's the only thing I've got.

She ran out of the room in tears and Bo turned to face Paige.

Bo: You should know that _I_ was the one who gave her that file.

Paige: WHAT? Bo, why would you do that to me?

Bo: Because for once in my life I was going to give her the _only_ thing she's _ever_ asked me for—to CHOOSE her. I gave her that file because I wanted her to know that I was committed to her—that I didn't think of her as my dirty little secret. (Pause) We almost made love tonight Paige and it WASN'T me who stopped it—it was her. That woman that you keep trashing—SHE'S the one who walked away—not because she didn't want it but because she didn't want to do to another woman what Troy had done to her—and because she wanted to be more than just another notch on my belt—she had no idea that I could NEVER be that way—not with her. And what she just did today—somehow I _can't_ see YOU doing that. If the tables had been turned, you would have used that information wouldn't you?

Paige: Damn right I would have. And that's not what you wanted to hear was it?

Bo: It is if it's the truth—and I have to wonder if you even_ know_ what that is. Nora's an open book—she's not perfect like some people think—she's flawed just like the rest of us—but at least I know what I'm getting with her. I know that she TRYS to do the right thing. I know that her heart is in the right place. And I know that she has morals. She just proved it today. She doesn't walk around pretending to be someone she's not. With Nora—you know who and what she is and don't have to sift through all these ridiculous games—what you see is what you get—and you can take it or leave it but she makes no apologies. I love that about her. She's unpredictable in a predictable kind of way—if that makes any sense. She asked me to be proud of her—what she doesn't realize is that I couldn't_ be_ more proud if I tried. I only hope that someday she can be proud of ME.

He turned to leave but turned back one more time.

Bo: You can keep this place if you want. I really don't want it anymore. I would never ask her to live in a place that I shared with all of my biggest mistakes.

He slammed the door shut and Paige stared at the file in her hand. She guessed she should be grateful that Nora had such high standards or she'd be in prison right now.

* * *

Bo called Nora from the car and asked her to meet him at the Buchanan Lodge. She hadn't even questioned it. She just threw a few things in a bag and left. If things had gone the way she hoped then she would be using what she had packed—if not then it was better she found out now. She nearly lost control of the car because it was raining so hard so she had to pull over and walk the rest of the way. She was grateful that she had put on sandals with her sundress instead of the usual pumps or she would have killed her feet. By the time she arrived, she was drenched from the rain and you could almost see through the white dress from all the water. If it had been anyone else, she would have been stressed beyond her limit. But it all evaporated when she walked into the lodge and saw him standing there with a single rose.

Bo: What the hell happened to you sweetheart?

Nora: Some idiot almost ran me off the road. I had to pull over because I couldn't see out of my own window. If it had been anyone else, I would have said forget it.

She smiled when she looked at what he offered her.

Nora: You got me a rose?

Bo: More like a tattered one. I tried to get you a bouquet but all the stores were closed because of the storm. I saw this on the way here.

Nora: I think that probably means more anyways.

She took it from his hand and placed it in her hair. He just smiled at her.

Bo: Does that mean what I think it does?

Nora: If you'll still have me—

He cut off her words by drawing her into a passionate kiss. He ran his hands through her wet hair until he could see her eyes more clearly.

Bo: I need you to understand that I could NEVER be ashamed of you. I know I don't say it nearly enough but I'm so incredibly honored to be the man that you've chosen to give everything to—I know how easy it would have been for you to tell me it was too late-

Nora: _Easy? _You think that it would EVER be easy to leave you? Bo, when you walked out on me, it felt like someone was cutting off my arm—because you are just as much a part of me as any one of my body parts. And when you stayed away—when you refused to CHOOSE me—well I just wanted someone to put me out of my misery because cutting out my heart would have hurt less.

Bo: I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry for ever making you feel like you were anything less then the woman that completes me. You didn't deserve _anything_ I did to you—and for the record—I am _so _proud of you—

Nora(Tears in her eyes): you are?

Bo: I am. And I would have been whether you had returned that file or not. You had your reasons Nora.

Nora: But I turned into someone that I didn't like. I was willing to do _anything_ to get you back—and I might have had my reasons but—but I'm _not_ going to sacrifice who I am for _anyone_—not even you. At the end of the day, I have to be able to look myself in the face and live with who I am. I'm not going to apologize for feeling what I felt but I'm sorry if I made you doubt _anything_ about us. I'm not usually that consumed with revenge.

Bo: I know _exactly_ who you are sweetheart. And you know what? I love _every _part of you. Frankly, I'm glad I got to see that side of you.

Nora: You are?

Bo: Yeah—because it makes me feel better knowing you're not as perfect as I thought you were. Lord knows I'VE made some pretty rotten decisions. Maybe now we can move on—and maybe someday you'll be able to be proud of_ me _again too.

Nora(Kissing him): I already am Bo. I'm proud of you for being _exactly _the man I want… and for _finally_ telling Paige where to stick it. You gave me what I want Bo—you _finally_ CHOSE me. And I could never be anything BUT proud of you for being the man I _always_ knew you COULD be.

Not another word was spoken as they threw themselves into each other's arms passionately. He picked her up off the ground as their lips found each other again. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she motioned for him to grab the bag she had brought with her. He picked it up and carried her upstairs. He threw the bag on the bed and sat her down on the edge. She looked into his eyes and then reached into her bag. She pulled out the black negligee she had brought and held it up to him.

Nora: For all those times I teased you with a description of what I was wearing when I was trying to drive you crazy— or when I was trying to drive HER crazy—

Bo: It worked.

Nora: Which one?

Bo: Well both but right now I was referring to how you drove ME crazy—you still do red. I can't even focus right now. You are so beautiful. You not only know how to knock a grown man off his feet but you completely and totally take my breath away. You make my heart do flip flops.

Nora: mine too.

She kissed him again before getting up off the bed.

Nora: Hold that thought.

She disappeared into the bathroom with her bag. When she came out, she had not only slipped into the negligee that used to drive him crazy but she had sprayed on the same perfume that used to drive him insane. She had remembered all of his favorite things and he still couldn't focus on _anything_ but how gorgeous she looked. And before he knew it, she was in his arms, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as she dragged him to the bed, kissing him.

Nora: What do I have to do to get all those clothes off? You are WAY too overdressed commish? (Kissing him)

Bo(Kissing her back): The commissioner is off tonight... tonight I'm just the man in love with you. And I think at this moment, I would do absolutely anything to make you happy. I love you so much Red.

Nora: Then make love to me. Show me how much you want me. Because right now I can't think of ANYTHING I want more. I love you Bo. I always have.

Bo: And it has ALWAYS, ALWAYS been you Nora. Nobody has, does, or will ever be in my heart the way you are... the way you _always_ have been... even when I didn't want you to be.

Nora: No more lies- no more doubts- no more games- no more second guessing- just you and me- and all the love in the world.

Without saying anything further, they clung to each other gently, passionately and all consuming. After they made love like their life depended on it, they fell asleep nestled in each other's arms… knowing that they had finally found their way back and nothing would ever ruin it again.

THE END


End file.
